Bathroom (Granny)
The Bathroom 'is a room in ''Granny that is connected to both the Main Room and the Attic (by a vent). It was added in Version 1.0. Description Inside the '''Bathroom there are 2 sinks, a cracked mirror, a toilet, a bathtub, and a window; as well as a Cabinet that can be hidden in. The floor has a Creaky Floorboard in the center of the room, which causes noise when stepped on. On the wooden ceiling, there is a vent cover, which can be knocked onto the floor if the player enters the Bathroom via the Attic shortcut for the first time. This vent cover causes noise when it lands on the floor, which alerts Granny. Landing on the floor out of this shortcut also creates noise from the Creaking Floor (except in Easy). Spawning * Car Key * Painting Piece (Practice, Easy and Normal). Strategies The bathroom is one of the more risky places in the house because it is located right next to the stairs of the main room, which Granny walks past quite often and there is limited hiding places. The best way to search for items in the bathroom is from the beginning of the game, before Granny leaves the basement or when she is knocked out. If the Player searches while Granny is awake, they should avoid walking in the middle of the room due to a Creaky Floor that will attract Granny. If the player accidentally creaks or makes a noise in the bathroom, they should hide quickly in the cabinet, since it is the only hiding place in the room and you can get a perfect view of where the Granny is after leaving the bathroom. If the player descends through the vent from the Attic Tunnel to the Bathroom, it is recommended that you leave this room quickly and go down the stairs when Granny begins to go down to the bathroom and due to the limited space in the bathroom, Granny can corner the player easily. Trivia * The toilet and the bathtub both have blood in them. * Despite the floor creaking, the Bathroom floor is seemingly made of stone, rather than wood. This makes the creaking unusual, as a stone floor wouldn't create creaking sounds. ** Maybe there are floorboards underneath the stone floor. * This was the most popular place for the Player to search for items at the start of the game until the release of version 1.7. * There is a glitch where the Screwdriver can be obtained by throwing a vase through the Bathroom wall in a very specific spot, knocking the Tin Can down from the shelf with the Screwdriver inside. A video of this can be seen here. This glitch is still working on Version 1.7.3. * In Version 1.7, with the exception of the Car Key, all of the items that formerly spawned in the Bathroom were moved to the Cellar Swamp area. * The Weapon Key and the Meat used to spawn in the Toilet. * The melon used to spawn in the bathtub. Category:Rooms Category:Upper Floor Category:Hazards